


Someday Brothers

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Series: The Ballad of Wilhelm Fink [9]
Category: The Network
Genre: M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday Brothers

“Why this guy? Why is he so fucking important?” Fink huffed from the passenger seat, crossing his arms and practically scowling.

Svengali almost chuckled. “Wilhelm,” he gestured to the backseat where their new companion lay, head resting on one arm, snoring softly. “He is bound to us, as we are him.”

“He just seems so…” Fink made a motion with one hand. “Bellow us.”

Svengali sighed, fingers gripping tightly to the wheel. “Try and understand,” he placed one hand gently over Fink’s, feeling the subtle electric tug of divination run through his fingers.

“You and he are to be brothers.”


End file.
